The Diary of Hermione Granger
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Hermione reads every entry in her diary,Harry will battle Voldemort...How will they ever tell their fellings for each other? Paused/Abandoned
1. prologue

**A/N: This story dedicated to all Harry/Hermione shippers.**

**The Diary of Hermione Granger **

**Prologue: Regrets**

A girl sat near the lake, crying and hugging a book. A book in which she had kept all her secrets and wrote everything that happened to her life. A feeling of regret is in her heart. She regretted everything that she did in the past few months. But the thing that regretted her most is turning down her most beloved, Harry James Potter. She loved him ever since she met him in the Hogwarts Express. She made a mistake In the 4th year, she gave up on loving Harry and started liking another guy named Viktor Krum, and just last summer Draco told her he loves her, she couldn't believe what she heard. She then accepted Draco and they had a relationship, which made the whole school shock. Now that it's almost the end of their year to Hogwarts it is also the time that Harry will face Voldemort. Hermione opened her diary and started to read each entry she wrote.

** TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	2. surprising news

A/N:I want to thank those people who sent reviews to my story………that's all got nothing much to say!

**The Diary of Hermione Granger**

**Chapter 1-Surprising News**

Entry#01 of H.G.'s Diary 

It was one hot summer day and I am getting ready for my few remaining weeks in summer and I'm going to spend it in "the burrow". Last week it was the best, surprising week that I have, aside from buying this Diary and Receiving an owl in which says I'm the new Head Girl (Yippee for that! Wondering whose the Head Boy). Draco Malfoy just asked me to be his girlfriend! I mean I was really surprised, I did say yes because I felt something about him too but I can't really explain it. You'll never know that some people change, like Draco.

I waited until its already 12:00am and Mr.Weasley picked me up from my house, after a few minutes of traveling through floo powder I arrived in "the burrow".

"Hermione, dear, Welcome, Come join lunch with us!"Mrs.Weasley said as she welcomed me with open arms."No, thank you, Mrs.Weasley I already ate" I replied."Ok, put your things in Fred & George's room in which you'll be staying. Ginny, can you accompany her?" She said."Oh I can handle it, Mrs.Weasley I'll just go up there by myself" I said and went straight up. Dragging my trunk lazily I didn't notice someone was coming so I bump at him."Oh, sorry I was being so careless I didn't notice you" A voice, which belongs to Harry, said. "Its okay, its also my fault" I said. When I looked at him I've notice many changes, and I feel so uncomfortable talking to him."Hey, Hermione, Did you just arrived?" He asked, helping me to stand up."Um, yeah, How about you?" I said."Oh, just last Thursday. Let me help you with your trunk I can carry it, your room is just next to Percy's, which I am using." He said and took my trunk carrying it to my room. After that we went out in the garden with Ron.

"So, Any Great news about you?" Ron asked. My heart is beating so fast, I don't know how to tell them about Draco."Yeah, I'm the HeadGirl"I said."Ha! I knew you'd be the Head Girl! Even Harry, he's the Head Boy!" Ron said patting me at the back. Harry just smiled at me and shook my hands."Guys, there's one thing, I don't know how to say this that Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend" I said." What! Malfoy? You're kidding!" Ron shouted. "I'm not kidding, and call him Draco he's got a name you know!" I shouted back."Hermione you're bloody mental!" He said and went away."Fine! Don't ever talk to me again!" I shouted, tears coming out of my eyes. I looked at Harry who was just looking the other way, hands in his pocket."So, are you mad at me too?" I asked looking at his calm face. He shrugged. "Why are you so calm? Why aren't you mad at me because Draco is my boyfriend, why?"I said."Hermione, If your happy about Malfoy being your boyfriend, well then I am also happy so I got no problem with that" He replied wiping my tears. Of all my friends, there's no one as understanding as Harry, He always listen if I have problems, I really admire him."Thanks, for understanding me, Harry, you're the best friend a person can have" I said hugging him."It's ok, but I am still suspicious about Malfoy, if he hurts you I'll give him a knuckle sandwich" He said grinning.

**A/N:READ&REVIEW!**


	3. spying

**A/N:** **Thanks for your reviews, I want to thank my friends: Kyra, Annah, Pauline** **& Kara for supporting me. **

**The Diary of Hermione Granger**

**Chapter 2-Spying**

Harry sat down on Percy's chair, thinking about what Hermione said. All those words she said keeps ringing in his head, and it hurted him so much. He heard a knock and opened the door."Hey, mate. Just wanted to talk to you," Ron said. "I know it hurted you about what Hermione just said" He continued. "I wasn't hurt" Harry replied."Oh, don't deny it! I know you love her! I am very surprised that you didn't do anything about it" Ron said."No, nothing. What do you expect me to do tell her what I feel about her?" Harry said."Well, yeah"Ron replied. "Its not that easy, Ron, besides I'm already too late" Harry said. "It'll never be too late, Harry! You can still tell her!" Ron said. "I don't know maybe I'll let her go, maybe I will not tell her, my end is near I'm going to battle Voldemort and I'll definitely die. What's the use anyway? She doesn't love me," Harry said. "You know you always hurt yourself for the sake of others not to get hurt, like in 5th year, the time when we both got a crush on Hermione and you didn't ask her out because you don't want to hurt my feelings" Ron said."Hey, I thought it was only Hagrid whom I told about that, seriously, have you been eavesdropping and following me all the time?" Harry said. "Well yeah, a bit, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you won't tell her you love her!" Ron said. "I'm off to bed," Harry said lying down on the bed."Hey, I not done talking to you yet!" Ron said. "Well then let's talk about it tomorrow, Goodnight!"Harry said. "Goodnight!" Ron replied and went out of the room.

The next morning Harry, Ron & Hermione went to Diagon Alley to buy their school stuff. "I have to go, I'll have to meet someone,"Hermione said."Well, um, okay" Harry replied."Hey, let's spy on her maybe she has a date with Malfoy" Ron whispered."How? I didn't bring my invisibility cloak" Harry replied. "Let's go to Fred & George's shop maybe they have something" Ron said and they went to the shop.

When they went in the shop Fred welcomed them. "Hello Harry, Ron! May I help you?" Fred said. "We were wondering if you have a potion or anything that can make you invisible," Harry asked."Well, we do have this potion, wait I will look for it in the storage room" Fred replied. Fred came back with a small bottle held in his hands. "Here it is the invisibilis potion, one drop and it can make you be invisible for 1 hour" Fred said handing them the bottle. "How much is it?" Ron asked. "Its free, its not really for sale we are still testing if it works. But I doubt it if it works for an hour" Fred replied. "We don't care, Thanks, anyway"Harry replied and they went out of the shop."Okay, all we have to do is drink 1 drop and look for them" Ron said. "I reckon they're in Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, lots of people go there for their dates" Harry said."Well, what are we waiting for let's drink a drop and go there" Ron said. The two of them drank a drop and directly went to the ice cream parlor.

When they arrived they stayed in a table near Draco & Hermione's."Ugh, Look at them" Ron said. Ron saw the waiter bringing the ice cream so put his foot at the side that made the waiter stumble and the ice cream went to Draco's shirt."Ron, are you crazy?" Harry asked. "Relax, Harry they don't know its us who did it besides we are invisible nobody could see us" Ron replied. Suddenly the potion wore off. "What will we do? The potion wore off," Ron asked."We''ll just have to run before she catches us" Harry replied. "Can't we just drink more potion?" Ron said."No, we have to buy our school stuff" Harry replied and they went out of the ice cream parlor.

**A/N: READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
